


Pampered

by hunny_whip



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Girlfriends Sana, Momo and Tzuyu share soft, sweet and sexy moments
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172606
Kudos: 17





	1. Something to Come Home Too

“Come oooon Sattang call in sick!”

“I can’t Momo, you know I would if I could. My girls at home and _I_ have to work? It’s a lose lose.”

“You give too much to that company anyway, right Tzu?”

“If she has to go she has to go,” Tzuyu reasoned but Sana could tell she was disappointed. With a heavy sigh she kissed them both on the cheek and left the house.

The day was long and tedious. It was their busy time of year and she was practically forced to work an hour and a half of overtime. When she texted her girlfriends she would be home late yet again she could vividly picture their frowns and now she felt exhausted and guilty. She hoped they would forgive her.

“I’m home,” she called out with no response. Usually one or both of them were quick to greet her and she looked into the surprisingly empty living room, confused until she saw the light on in the kitchen.

That’s when the delicious smell hit her and she felt a pair of arms wrap her up from behind. She could instantly tell it was Tzuyu from the height, and when she was peppered with sweet kisses it only solidified it for her.

“Long day?” Sana nodded and leaned into her, “I’m sorry, it probably didn’t help that we were pouting.”

“No it’s fine, I have been working too much and I miss you guys too.”

“Still, you work so hard you deserve to be pampered,” Tzuyu sat them on the couch and started rubbing Sana’s aching shoulders.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would we be mad? It’s not your fault, and you’re home now with us.” Sana smiled softly, looks like her worrying got the better of her for nothing.

“Welcome home!” Momo greeted, coming in with a cute apron on and a tray of homemade budae jjigae, one of Sana’s favorites, she almost felt like crying- how could she be so lucky?

“We can eat at the table-”

“No, you’re gonna relax,” Momo pecked her lips, ”I’ll feed you myself if I have to.”

“Thank you guys, really. This is just what I needed, I love you so much.” Sana leaned back into the couch cushions, satisfyingly full and warm as they cuddled into her from either side.

“So, what did you two do all day?”

“…wait for you to come back,” Tzuyu mumbled into her neck. Momo just nodded in agreement and clung tighter to her.

Sana didn’t love that she had to leave them all day but she loved how much they missed her. And she loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Christmas is coming so motzu take sana to somewhere romantic (idk the place you can choose) and when they got home both of them already prepared gifts for sana, and maybe an early birthday gifts also if that's fine


	2. Merry Christmas Darling

“Momo, you forgot your hat,” Tzuyu scolded, holding it up expectantly. The older girl pouted, “I don’t want to wear it, it’ll mess up my hair.” The taller girl put the beanie on her head, careful not to completely cover her precious bangs, “Who’s going to take care of you if you get sick? _Me_. You’re wearing the hat.”

“Fine….” Momo grumbled until Tzuyu kissed the pout off her lips.

“Awww you two match.” Sana came down the stairs, their hats had tiny reindeer antlers poking out of them but were different colors.

“And you will too,” and before Sana could complain a purple hat was fixed upon her head as well.

“You’re really not gonna tell me?” Sana was bouncing in the backseat as they drove out of town. She didn’t recognize where they were taking her at all.

“Nope, it’s a surprise! That’s what you get for working so much- we get to plan things without your knowledge.” While most people were able to work from home now, including her two girlfriends, Sana was still able to safely go into the office.

“Pleeeease I can’t wait any longer.”

“Well, good because we’re here.” 

Sana’s eyes lit up when they rounded a corner into a suburban street- this one easily stood out from the rest. Not only were the homes practically small mansions but they were decorated to the nines with a Christmas light display that rivaled that of the downtown district and the Zoo’s show. There was a line of cars in front of them and every house on either side was decorated in a different theme- traditional, red, even tropical- it was blindingly beautiful. 

“Wow this is….amazing,” Sana said in awe, neck craning to look ahead as they waited to move up.

“This neighborhood wanted to do something special but safe and since they have the money, they coordinated this drive-by light show,” Tzuyu explained. 

Momo moved her seat back all the way and patted her lap, “Come here Sattang.” Since Tzuyu was only driving about two miles an hour it was safe enough that Sana could sit in Momo’s lap with her legs dangling over the console into the driver’s lap, the oldests arms holding her snug and securely. They rolled the windows down to hear the songs that all the houses were blasting together and the lights twinkled to the beat collectively. A jazzy rendition of ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ rung clearly and they all laughed together as they attempted to hit the high notes.

It was absolutely magical.

“Thank you guys so much, I’ve never seen anything like that. It was so romantic and beautiful.” They had just gotten back in and Sana made sure to cover them with kisses.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Momo said sweetly, returning her affectionate kisses, “Merry Christmas darling.”

“Okay okay, it’s present time!” Tzuyu clapped her hands, bringing in a handful she had stashed. 

“Guys I thought we said we weren’t doing Christmas gifts this year so we could save up for the house!”

“And I didn’t get you any! …these are for your birthday.” Tzuyu loved gifts, receiving them, giving them- so when they all agreed to only get each other small things instead of going all out like usual she found a convenient loophole. 

“You spoil me way too much baby.”

It turned out that they had all broken the rules a bit and gotten each other gifts.

“Alright it’s getting late so, last one- this is for both of you…” they looked at the pink bag Tzuyu had extended curiously and Sana did the honors.

“This is a gift receipt for….Victoria Secret?” Momo dug through the bag for something else and found nothing but tissue paper, “Is there supposed to be something in here?”

Tzuyu stood up with an uncharacteristic smirk and let her pajama top fall off her shoulder a bit, barely teasing something lacy, “Maybe if you come upstairs you’ll find out…”

Sana and Momo looked at each other for a beat before scrambling up the stairs to follow her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr samo-hime: hi! can u do samotzu like super fluffy. momo and tzuyu be whining because sana has to leave for work and sulking all day and when sana come back from work all tired and they 2 just be cuddling and bombarded her with kisses all night


End file.
